(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure of invention relates to a display device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device with reduced power consumption and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of Related Technology
A computer monitor, a television, a mobile phone, and the like that are widely used as image display devices. Examples of such display devices include ones that operate with a cathode ray tube, a liquid crystal panel, and a plasma panel.
So-called, flat or curved panel display devices typically include a display panel and a signal controller operatively coupled to the panel. The signal controller generates one or more control signals to control the driving of the display panel and it also transmits an image data to the display panel in synchronization with the one or more control signals, thereby driving the display panel to form a desired image.
The images displayed by the display panel may be categorized as still images and moving picture images. The display panel typically presents several frames per second, and if the image data of each frame is the same, a still image is displayed. On the other hand, if the image data of successive frames change, then typically a moving picture is displayed.
Conventionally, when a still image is to be displayed, the signal controller repeatedly receives the same image data from an external graphics processing unit in each of successive frames even though it is displaying a non-changing still image. Similarly, when a moving picture is to be displayed, the signal controller receives successively different frames of image data so as to display the corresponding moving picture. The repeated transmission of the same image data from the external graphics processing unit to the signal controller even when a still image is to be displayed causes the power consumption to be higher than need be.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.